


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (四)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (四)

4.

Rakitić沒有再接到Modrić的任何消息了，就像憑空消失了一樣，他再也沒有再咖啡廳前看到那瘋狂奔跑的小夥子，他沒有他的聯繫方式、不知道他的住所，只空有著一個名字，連最後一次的談話都像只是一場夢而已。

下午替公司去拜訪了一個和自己擔任顧問的公司發生糾紛的企業，Rakitić從對方辦公大樓走出來的時候，累的想直接臥倒在地板睡了，對方如此咄咄逼人的指控，雖然被自己壓制了不少，但他畢竟是隻身前往，對方人多勢眾，他不經埋怨起公司似乎太看重自己了...

「阿...」打了個哈欠，Rakitić無意的向周圍環視，也許這裡有賣咖啡的攤販或咖啡廳可以買點東西喝，而在此刻，一個身影跳入了他視線範圍，Rakitić幾乎沒什麼思考就邁開步伐跟了上去。

那是Modrić，他跑步的速度還是像一陣風，如同第一次Rakitić看到他的時候一樣，這樣慌慌張張的穿梭在大街，只是換了個場景。

「嘿、Luka！」Rakitić在他身後喊著他的名字，而且對方轉過頭，但是沒有停下腳步，Rakitić清楚的捕捉到對方看到自己那刻的詫異。

終於，Rakitić好不容易與對方比肩，但Modrić彷彿腳底抹了油，很快地又拉出一段不小的距離，Rakitić那張帥氣的臉因追逐戰而開始猙獰了起來，他不經後悔自己為何腳上不是穿上一雙舒適的跑鞋，他有預感腳上黑色的寬楦皮鞋再這樣折騰下去，很快就會陣亡了。一個紅色錐形路障如隊友一樣，幫忙阻擋了Modrić前行的路線，讓他順利抓住對方左手腕，成功止住了對方的腳步。

Modrić有些不可置信地搖搖頭，然後使力掙扎，一切就像他們第一次見面一般，不同的是他們早就知道彼此是誰。

「Luka，你還好嗎？那個人對你做了什麼？為什麼你要逃走？」Rakitić像機關槍一般丟出困擾他數天的問題。

Modrić晃動的他的手，可是被Rakitić緊緊箝住了，他根本甩不開，「放開...」他先是尖叫一般的大喊，到最後變成咽嗚的呢喃，不再掙扎，可是這次Rakitić不敢放開。

「拜託，求求您放開我，拜託...」Modrić用那絕望的神情望著他，嘴裡不停的說著拜託，Rakitić聽出他的聲音在顫抖。

「Luka...你到底怎麼了？」Rakitić被對方的情緒渲染，連自己說話的聲音也跟著顫動。

「不要再管我了，拜託...我真的不希望你受傷...」Modrić半彎著腰，卑微的像是路邊乞討的乞丐，他又施力想拉回自己的手。

Rakitić有些閃神，手才一鬆，對方就立刻抽走，然後繼續往前跑，他怔住幾秒後才跟上去。

霎那間，身後一陣轟天巨響，Rakitić感覺有一道風像一把刃往他背部劃了一刀，街上的路人們像是互相約定好似的，同時往那個方向看去。Rakitić回過身的時候，感覺背部還有點刺痛，在他身後不到兩公尺的地方散落著無數的玻璃碎塊，Rakitić外衣上還沾著閃爍的碎屑，彷彿他身上鑲了無數的寶石。

群眾們有些人尖叫了起來，有些人用手指著天空，Rakitić往他們指的方向望去，他隱約看到大樓的某個窗口不像其他窗子一般反射著對面的建築物，原來那些碎玻璃是來自於窗戶，Rakitić下意識的退了幾步，手大力的拍著胸口，像是在安慰自己沒事。

他將視線收回時，才發現原本他以為已經跑走的Modrić就跪坐在離他幾步之遙的街道上，整個人縮成一團。

「Luka，你還好嗎？」Rakitić趕緊查看。

對方雙手緊緊環臂，整個人都在發抖，嘴邊還殘留著細碎對不起，Rakitić輕撫著對方的背希望能給點安慰，趕受到Modrić喘接不上的呼吸，Rakitić好幾度以為對方快窒息了，而他的安慰對Modrić來說似乎一點用處都沒有。

＃

「Ivan，你說的就是他？」Lovren用拇指指著那個坐在辦公室內的人。

「嗯。」

「我看他嚇的不輕耶...感覺半條魂都飛了。」Lovren看著那個縮在椅子上的小個子，不經有點同情對方。

「是阿...對了，你們有調查為什麼玻璃會掉下來嗎？」

「嗯，算你命大，那大小的玻璃從那麼高樓掉下來，要是砸到你，不死都變白癡了...」Lovren激動的說著，「剛剛我們的人去看了一下，好像是那片玻璃是無外力介入自行掉落的，可能最近天氣太冷有點冷縮造成的吧？」

「是意外就好，要是真有人想殺我也太可怕了...」Rakitić鬆了口氣。

「哈、想殺你的人可不少吧！而且你今天不是才去談判嗎？說不定他們恨透了你這張該死的嘴，想殺你滅口呢！」Lovren用手指指著對方的嘴。

「嘿，注意你的用詞，小心咱們法庭見。」Rakitić看了他一眼，然後作勢張嘴要咬住對方伸來的手指。

「是，律師大人！好了，進去看看那孩子吧？」Lovren馬上縮回手，打開門，朝坐在裡面的Modrić露出友好的微笑。

Modrić一見到Rakitić，馬上站起來，頻頻低頭說抱歉，「沒事、沒事，Dejan說那是意外，只是剛好在那個時間點上，你別想太多。」Rakitić出聲制止，免的Modrić要彎斷了腰。

「是阿，只是意外而已。您好，我是Dejan Lovren，叫我Dejan就好了。」Lovren伸出手，Modrić遲疑了，但還是伸出手，Lovren感覺握住的手在發抖，但對方很快就收回手了。

Lovren請對方坐下，「可以叫你Luka嗎？」等到Modrić點頭後，他才繼續接話，翻了一下剛剛Modrić填的資料，嘴裡輕聲複誦著，當Lovren看了生日這欄不經睜大眼，算一算對方也三十好幾了，但那張臉看起來跟普通大學生沒兩樣，沒想到他比自己和Rakitić還年長，而Rakitić也稍微瞄到這資料後，反應和隔壁的Lovren如出一轍。

「Luka是什麼時候開始被跟蹤的呢？」Lovren看向著縮在椅子上的Modrić。

「大概5年前...」Modrić沉默了一會，然後才開口。

Lovren心想已經跟了這麼久了，不得不佩服他竟然能撐到現在，「你曾有打算離開這裡嗎？」

「我已經搬家過很多次了，但不管到哪，他總是能找到我...呵...不管我搬到哪...」Modrić越說越小聲，到最後都變成了只有自己能聽到的聲量，「說不定到了棺材才能不被找到吧...」Lovren和Rakitić對看了一眼，臉部肌肉繃了一下。

Modrić說是每次搬到一個地方，那個人最久一個月內就能找到自己，老是會寄那種奇怪的東西給自己，也會傳簡訊給他，逼的他把電話和所有社群軟體都停了，但是那個人卻從沒出現在他面前過。

「你不再聯繫我，是不是因為他做了什麼？」

Modrić有些不情願的從包內拿出他這幾天收到的東西，Lovren先是看了照片，又翻看後面的字句後竟然加了個愛心，莫名的雞皮疙瘩都起了，又看了另一張，竟然看到Rakitić也在照片裡，他和Modrić一起走進一棟大樓內，他翻到背面。

－　那他媽的是誰？

「是因為這張所以不敢來的嗎？」Lovren亮出那張照片，Rakitić看了一眼後發現自己也在裡面，吃驚的張大嘴。

Modrić低下頭，默認了對方的話，Lovren像是抓到了重點，「所以這個人他除了寄這些東西外，好像也很關注接近你的人，是吧？」

Rakitić一聽，想起Modrić的話，「難道那個人有傷過其他人？」所以剛才玻璃掉下來的時候，對方才這麼崩潰。

「嗯...可是他們都沒有看清楚他是誰...只知道是一個男的...」Modrić想起那些因為自己受到傷害的人，再看到Rakitić額頭上貼著的OK蹦，心裡頭原本消逝的愧疚又浮現。

那個女孩曾經因為和自己交換了電話號碼而開心的不能自己，但再次見自己的時候，她迴避的直接讓他手足無措，他去追問，女孩只事怯怯的問著：「Luka，你有男朋友...這不是真的吧...」

「他是我的，你這錶子少接近他...」她轉述，Modrić當然是馬上反駁，但是那個人似乎還做出什麼更激烈的恐嚇，因為從此Modrić就再也沒看過她了，他聽說她出國工作了，他寧願相信真的是這樣...

「那應該有什麼特徵吧？譬如身高、身材啦...或是有什麼紋身或傷疤？」Lovren提出疑問，竟然有人看過他，應該有什麼線索。

「每個人說的都不太一樣，但是只有身高在180公分以上這一點是一樣的...」Modrić有點洩氣，他知道這一點並沒有提供什麼幫助。

「所以大概就是180公分以上的男子，這一點是可以確定的，對吧？」Lovren總結了一段，但他心裡也覺得這範圍太大了，總不能每個符合這條件的都抓來盤問阿...

Modrić點點頭，但用那毫無期望的口吻說，「雖然之前警方也沒找到他...」他憶起3年前他鼓起勇氣走進警察局，除了得到那像是羞辱的＂關懷＂外，什麼都查不到。

「會的，你別看Dejan這樣，他可是這裡最厲害的喔！很多案子都是在他手下解決的，對吧？」Rakitić指著有些發愣的Lovren，Lovren頓了一下才接話，「嗯！」他雖然是這樣說，但也沒忘了跟Rakitić打個眼色。

「謝謝...」

 

TBC.

很逗的Lovren和Rakitić~XD


End file.
